To increase traction characteristics and improve snow performance, conventional pneumatic tires have typically employed a block pattern.
The technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-341306A is a known conventional pneumatic tire that is configured in this manner.
Configurations employing such a block pattern have the challenge of increasing wear resistance performance (wear durability performance and uneven wear resistance performance) of the blocks.